


Reflection

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Series: Inktober52 2021 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, POV Outsider, The mirror is the narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: The mirror at 221B Baker Street had seen a lot. It had been there for the high side of fifty years, and being in central London meant all sorts passed through. It had seen arguments, confessions, and a fair amount of crap telly. But it had never seen a pair quite as eccentric as the current residents.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inktober52 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095656
Kudos: 30





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just got this in for the 3rd week of Inktober. It was odd writing it from an outsider's pov, I hope I did it justice.

The mirror at 221B Baker Street had seen a lot. It had been there for the high side of fifty years, and being in central London meant all sorts passed through. It had seen arguments, confessions, and a fair amount of crap telly. But it had never seen a pair quite as eccentric as the current residents. 

At that moment, one of the men - the older one - was sitting in his chair, holding a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. He hadn't moved for some time, engrossed in the novel. The other occupant was not in the flat at that moment - or at least, as far as the mirror was aware. Not moving from the same room doesn't give one much scope. 

"Yoohoo!" A voice sounded from the doorway, accompanied with a knock on the open door. The man in the chair looked up, and smiled warmly when the old lady at the door walked in with a tray of biscuits and hot chocolate.  
"I thought you might like something a bit warmer today, it is miserable out there." 

The man thanked her, and offered her the 'client' chair (nobody was allowed to sit in the armchairs apart from their respective owners). 

"Where's Sherlock? I thought you two would be together." The man coughed slightly, a light blush rising on his cheeks.  
"Mrs Hudson, we're not... I'm..."  
"Oh, don't worry dear. It's not a problem." She patted him on the arm.  
"Anyway," the man moved on quickly, "he's out at Scotland Yard. Finally handing in some paperwork for Greg, I think."  
"Well that's unlike him." Mrs Hudson frowned slightly, but the man waved off her concern.  
"I think it finally got to a point where Greg stopped giving him cold cases." 

Mrs Hudson nodded, picking up the now empty tray and made her way out of the room. Just before she closed the door, she added,  
"Oh, and John? He cares about you. More than you know." She smiled warmly before making her way down the stairs. 

John stared into space, book long forgotten. He seemed to be reminiscing. Many of the memories the mirror had witnessed itself, since the two men spent much of their time at Baker Street. 

_"Sherlock, I'm fine. I'm a bloody doctor, I know how to bandage a leg."  
"Shut up," the man growled back. The anger in his voice was not shown in his actions, however. He gently cleaned the knife wound before slowly and securely wrapping the lower thigh in a bandage. Once finished, he stood up and looked into John's eyes.  
"You are never to do that again."  
"Oh, and you can? Mr 'I always work alone because I'm a genius and everyone else is stupid?' Bit hypocritical." _

_Sherlock shook his head, fighting with himself from the look of it. After a couple of minutes, he whispered,  
"I can't lose you, John. I just can't." _

"John!" A voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs. John stood up and moved out of the room. The mirror could no longer see what was going on, but it heard a gasp of surprise and a shocked,  
"You... you went to Tesco's."  
"Yes, I am in fact capable of doing mundane tasks."  
"Not that you ever do them," John mumbled, before making his way back into the living room. Sherlock used the other door, the sound of shopping being dumped on the table before the man walked through the sliding doors. 

"I'm gonna watch a movie, you in?" John offered. Sherlock never agreed, but it didn't seem to stop him from asking. 

To his clear surprise, Sherlock agreed. 

They settled down on the sofa, the old telly pulled out from the corner of the room, and the theme tune to Johnny English blaring out. 

"What is this?" Sherlock asked, somewhat appalled.  
"It's a comedy. Shut up, it's good." John swatted him lightly on the arm, before turning his attention back to the telly. If he had looked away, he would have noticed Sherlock staring at him, frozen to the spot. But he didn't. 

"John," the other man voiced twenty minutes later.  
"Yes?" John looked away from the screen, only to gasp at the firm gaze sent his way. Pupils dilated, increased breathing speed... 

Sherlock leant forwards slightly and brushed his lips against John's, before leaning back abruptly and pushing himself off the sofa and walked through the sliding doors. 

"Oi, Sherlock! You don't get to just walk away like that!" John followed him, out of sight of the mirror. There was a heated argument, a loud thump, and then soft sounds of lips against one other. 

"I deduced correctly then?"  
"Of course you did, you git. Now come on, the end of the film is the best bit." 

John reappeared, dragging Sherlock gently by the arm until they settled on the couch, the older man curled into the younger one's side. 

"That would never happen, he wouldn't be able to..." 

The detective was cut off by a short kiss. John smirked.  
"Now I have a way to make you quiet." 

They drifted off shortly after the film ended. 

The mirror at 221B Baker Street had seen a lot. And it knew that this was the best thing that had ever happened there.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, introducing Sherlock to Johnny English would be an utter disaster.
> 
> I'm haventacluewhatimdoing over on tumblr too, and currently taking fanfic requests and beta'ing.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
